Plants (PvZ2)
A total of 33 plants return from the first game, eight of which are now premium plants that must first be bought from the in-game store with real money or gems before they can be used. Additionally, 22 new plants were added, four of which are premium plants, bringing the grand total up to 55. However, there are four plants exclusive to China, so including them brings the total to 66. In the months following the game's release, PopCap intends to add more worlds to the game via updates, and these worlds will bring with them more plants. The following list is therefore open to expansion. There will be a new Thanksgiving Day's limited plant in the store, which named Sweet Potato. It a plant that can interests the zombie then changes row to have a bite.(Will be added in 3.0.1) New pumpkin It is exactly like in pvz1, but shoots seeds that do light damage Additionally, a few of the plants not returning from the first game instead appear in cameo roles. List of plants Recharge time: *Fast - 7.5 seconds *Mediocre - 15 seconds *Sluggish - 30 seconds *Slow - 50 seconds *Very Slow - 1 minute, 7.5 seconds Regular plants Zen Garden Chinese plants (Chinese version only) Premium plants Limited time Upcoming Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a plant that resembles the Gatling Pea. *Flower Pot - The plants in the Zen Garden are in Flower Pots. * Pumpkin - Pumpkin is on the Halloween Pinata Parties "Click to Play" Promo. Trivia *Plants (except Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Pea-nut and Puff-shroom) now take four bites before being eaten. *More plants start with the letter "S" than any other letter, with eleven. **Four of these plants are introduced in Pirate Seas. *Twin Sunflower, Winter Melon, and Spikerock are no longer upgrade plants. Instead, they can now be planted like normal plants. *The player can only use premium plants for free in the following levels: **Piñata Party; **In Far Future - Day 20, Starfruits are the endangered plants; **In Dark Ages - Night 4, Hypno-shrooms are available via conveyor belt; **In Dark Ages - Night 8, Hypno-shrooms are given to the player as one of the Locked and Loaded plants; **In Dark Ages - Night 13 and Night 20, Pea-nuts are available via conveyor-belt; **In Dark Ages - Night 18, Pea-nuts are given to the player. **In Big Wave Beach - Day 3 and Day 16, Chompers are available via conveyor-belt. **In Big Wave Beach - Day 14, Chomper is a given plant. *Power Lily is the only plant that has a very slow recharge. *Pea-nut, Power Lily, Ghost Pepper and Homing Thistle are the only premium plants which do not appear in Plants vs. Zombies. *Mushrooms no longer sleep in day. *In the Chinese version, there are no such thing as Premium Plants. Instead, they are free, except for the Cherry Bomb. **Snow Pea and Torchwood debut in Ancient Egypt; **Power Lily debuts in Pirate Seas; **Squash, Jalapeno and Imitater debut in Wild West; **Starfruit debuts in Far Future. *E.M.Peach is the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that has the letter E as its first letter. *Tile Turnip is the most expensive plant out of all of them. *As of the 2.9.1 update, all Day and Pool plants in Plants vs. Zombies have returned. *Ghost Pepper and Homing Thistle are the only premium plants not to be bought by real money. They cost gems instead. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants